


August 23, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he remembered Kara resting during his sermon and refused to allow her to shop.





	August 23, 2003

I never created DC.

One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he remembered Kara resting during his sermon and refused to allow her to shop in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
